


Interrupted Retreat

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interrupted Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Buffy leaned over Willow's shoulder. "So, everything's okay with you two now?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. I think so." 

"Good." She looked at the computer. "What are we researching?" 

"Nothing. I'm doing homework. I sort of got sidetracked last week, so I have some catching up to do." 

"What's Giles working on?" 

"Don't know. I haven't talked to him. He was on the phone with the door closed. He hasn't come out of the office yet." 

"Hmm." Buffy jumped off the table and headed for the office. Opening the door, she entered and flopped down on the couch. 

Giles looked up from the book on his desk. "Hello Buffy." 

"Giles, what's going on?" 

"What do you mean?" He closed the book and turned to face her. 

"Well, you're not spouting prophecy, Willow's not researchingit's as if nothing is happening. Which isn't allowed. Is it?" 

"Actually, it looks relatively calm. That's what I was just checking in the Codex. Some vampire activity, as normal, but quiet for the most part." 

"It's almost a let down. I mean, after the last nest we found and everything else that's been going on" She smiled. "Wait. Does this mean I get the night off?" 

"Actually, the whole weekend. Not that you won't be required to train" he looked up as she disappeared from view. "Buffy!" 

She reappeared. "Right. Training." 

*****

Giles rested his hands lightly on Willow's shoulders as he watched and critiqued Buffy and Faith's fighting styles. 

She closed her eyes and lay her head against his hand. He moved the other to stroke her hair. "Faith, you're telegraphing your moves. And Buffy, you're leaving yourself wide open during your follow through." 

"Well, you're sleeping with my best friend." She adjusted her stance to heed his advice. 

Willow laughed, "She's got you there Giles." 

"She's still wide open." 

"Aw, isn't he cute when he pouts?" Faith dropped and spun around, attempting to knock Buffy's feet from beneath her. 

Buffy jumped up quickly. Coming down, she landed on Faith's leg. "I win." 

Giles sniffed disdainfully and walked back into the office. 

Faith accepted Buffy's hand and stood. "I have to say Willow, old tweedy has been a hell of a lot easier to deal with since you've been doing the nasty." 

Willow blushed, "Well, really, that was my goal." 

Buffy glanced up at the clock. "Shoot. I'm late. Faith? Are you coming for dinner?" 

"Sure." The two Slayers left, both promising to patrol. Willow turned back to her computer. "Giles? They're gone. You can come out now." 

He leaned against the doorframe. "What do you want to do this weekend?" 

"Research?" 

"Hellmouth's quiet. We could get away for a day or two." 

"Are you feeling all right?" 

"I do take time off. Besides, after last week, I'm sick to death of my office." He came over and sat next to her. "Come on. Let's go someplace disgustingly romantic and act like teenagers." 

"I am a teenager." 

"Well then, you can give me lessons." He took both of her hands in his. "Let me make this past few weeks all up to you." 

"You don't have anything to make up Rupert. It's all okay." 

"Humor me." 

*****

Willow placed her hand on Giles' knee before sliding it up his thigh. "Why do I have to be blindfolded?" 

"It's a surprise." He put his hand on top of hers. "Go any higher with that and we aren't going to make it there on time." 

She pulled her hand away. "Sorry, I'll be good." 

"I didn't say you had to remove it." He grabbed it and placed it back on his thigh. "I like it when you touch me." 

Willow squeezed lightly, loving the feel of his muscles beneath her hand. "Happy to oblige." 

"We're almost there." He reached over and ruffled her auburn locks. "It'll be worth the wait." 

"You always are." She smiled over at him and slid her hand higher. "But don't make me wait too long." 

*****

Giles opened the car door and helped her out. He untied the blindfold. "Ready?" 

"Okay." 

He removed the fabric. Willow blinked to adjust to the sunlight. They were in the middle of the woods. "Like it?" 

"Trees." 

"Yes." 

"They're very nice trees." 

"I'm glad you like them." He picked up their bag in one hand and took hers in the other. "Come on." 

"More trees?" 

"Shut up." 

She followed him, enjoying the quiet. "Do we have a tent or are we just sleeping under the stars?" 

"You're welcome to sleep outside if you like, but I'll be in by the fire." He tugged her hand and brought her up next to him. They were standing in a clearing in front of a fairly large cabin. "Welcome to the Watcher's retreat." 

"Wow." 

"Once a year they hold a retreat where they drill us on various things. The rest of the year it's empty." 

"Except for this weekend?" 

"Except for this weekend." He handed her the key. "Let yourself in. I'll go get the provisions." 

Willow took the key and the suitcase. She unlocked the cabin. Opening the door, she gasped in surprise. The entire room was alight with candles. A fire crackled in the hearth and rose petals littered the floor. She felt him behind her. 

"Oh Rupert, it's beautiful. When?"

"I believe I owe Xander and Oz a favor." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "They did a nice job." 

"I have Xander and Oz to thank for this?" She asked with a laugh. 

"Well, they did all the work, but it was my idea." He grabbed the suitcase. "Shall we unpack?" 

"Did we even need to bring clothes?" She smiled up at him. "I think I like the idea of you walking around naked all weekend." 

"In that case, I think I should get all the firewood in now." 

She took his hand and led him to the fireplace. "Oh! Now I know Xander was here." She picked up the open bag of marshmallows. "At least he left us some. Let's go unpack." 

He smiled and led the way to the bedroom. More rose petals covered the bed. There was a small box in the middle of the king-size bed. Willow picked up the card that sat on top of it. 

"A present for both of you, love Buffy." Willow lifted the lid and pulled out a dark green silk nightie. "I don't know that you're going to fit in this, Rupert." 

"I don't know that you're going to wear it for very long, love." 

She set it on the bed. "There's more." 

He pulled out a bottle of massage oil. "I don't know that it's such a good idea that they're all so keen on our love life." 

"Embarrassed?" 

"There's just something odd about a young woman whom I'm *not * sleeping with buying me"

"Sex toys?" 

"Massage oil." 

"Maybe she bought it for me." She pulled her sweater over her head. "Shall I try on our present?" 

"Don't let me stop you." 

She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. She was about to put on the negligee when he took it from her and tossed it onto a nearby chair. 

"On second thought, let me stop you." He bent down and took her nipple between his lips. She buried her hands in his hair, holding him to her breast. 

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Lowering them both onto it, he moved up to kiss her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, grinding their bodies together. He flipped them over so that she straddled him. 

She sat up, her hands resting lightly against his chest. She began unbuttoning his shirt. "So what exactly do you Watchers do when you come up here?" 

"Something very similar to this." He reached up, capturing her breasts in his hands. Kneading them gently, he smiled. "Although we're generally discussing prophecy at the same time." 

"I know you're kidding." She had her eyes closed, relishing the feel of his strong hands teasing her skin. She opened one eye to peek at him. "You are kidding, right?" 

He sat up and caught her in a deep kiss. Pulling back moments later, he grinned. "Mostly." 

*****

Willow sat in front of the fireplace. The shadows danced around her. Giles sank down next to her. "It looks good on you." 

"The nightie?" She ran her hand over the silk. 

"The firelight." He settled her between his legs, letting her lay back against him. "Did you know most cultures consider fire to be holy? It's supposed to cleanse the soul." 

"And burn the flesh." She laughed. "Spike caught fire. Didn't do anything for him." 

"Doesn't have a soul." He closed his eyes. "Have I mentioned lately how incredibly happy I am that you seduced me in my library?" 

"Not lately." 

He pressed his lips to her neck. "I hate to imagine how lonely I would be without you." 

"Did you really fantasize about me?" 

"Mmm." He breathed in her soft scent, feeling his body respond. "A lot." 

"Like what?" 

"What?" 

She turned around and knelt between his legs. "When did you start?" 

"Willow"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Rupert. I'll tell if you will." 

He was grateful that the fire hid his blush. "The first night. Of course, I didn't know who you were at the time. This was before Buffy arrived. You checked out your books and you were so excited. That night I had the most intriguing dream." 

She smiled. "Really?" 

"And it came true roughly three years later." He kissed her. "Your turn." 

"Well, of course, I still had the thing for Xander"

"An understatement." 

"But I had dreams about you too." She smiled. "Xanderfor me Xander was about romance and dating. You werelet's just say my fantasies about you were moreerotic." 

"Really"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. The silk slipped luxuriously against their skin. "And once I got to know you" she nibbled his earlobe. "Things got even hotter." 

"Really?" 

"Mmm." 

"You know," he struggled to concentrate, trying to ignore her fingers as they pushed his robe aside and explored his body. "That Halloween when you showed up in the library"

"Yes?" she prompted between nibbles. 

"Had you been tangible, I most likely would have carried you into the office and had my way with you." 

She giggled. "That would have been nice." 

"Do you really think I was helping Buffy patrol all those nights?" He sighed with pleasure as she took his nipple between her teeth. "Most of the time I had to get out of the library so I wouldn'tohWillow." 

"Wouldn't what?" She rubbed her hands up his thighs, deliberately avoiding his erection. He moved his hips to try to guide her hands but she ignored his hint. "Wouldn't what?" 

"Wouldn't be tempted to kiss you." 

She moved her head to place a kiss on the swollen tip of his cock. "Kiss me?" 

"I would sit there" he hissed as her warm lips parted and she took the entire length of him into her mouth. He struggled to continue, "in my office hoping you wouldn't walk in and see how much I wanted you." 

She sucked gently, alternating short strokes with long, teasing the sensitive tip. 

"When it got too much, I'd make an excuse about helping Buffy and disappear into the men's room." He sighed, feeling his body edging closer to orgasm as her tongue and lips caressed him. 

Willow could sense he was getting close so she stopped her ministrations. He caught his breath with difficulty. 

"You stopped," his voice was accusing. 

"I know. The night's still young. I plan to drive you to distraction quite a few times before it's over." 

"That's tantamount to cruel and unusual punishment," he growled. 

"I know." 

His frown changed to a grin. "Turnabout if fair play though, isn't it?" 

She kissed him quickly before moving over to the fire. Picking up the sticks that lay beside it, she speared two marshmallows. Handing one to him, she cocked an eyebrow. "Let the games begin." 

*****

Giles adjusted his robe and moved closer to the fire. Putting his arm around her, he pulled her to him. "All right, how do you like your marshmallows?" 

"Burnt." 

"Burnt? Are all Americans heathen? What happened to a nice, light brown? It is called toasting, you know. It's like coffee. You're all so hung up on coffee. Tea is much more civilized." 

"You know, someone's going to take offense one day." 

"Probably some deranged coffee drinker who hasn't gotten his daily dose of caffeine." He pulled the burning treat from the fire and blew it out. Carefully sliding it off the stick, he held it out to her. "One charcoal briquette for the lady." 

She blew on it before taking it from his hands. "You did it wrong." 

"It's all black." 

"I know. You're only supposed to slide the outer skin off. That way you can toast the rest again. It's like having a lot of marshmallow instead of just one. And trust me, you go camping with Xander you learn to make the most of what food you can get." 

"Heathen." 

"Snob." 

"American." 

"Anglophile." 

"Are you trying to insult me? Because I'm afraid I don't view that as an insult." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Am I going to get one?" 

She pulled a perfectly toasted marshmallow from the flames. "Here you are, your majesty." 

"Don't blaspheme royalty." He waited until she held up the treat before slipping it into his mouth. Taking her fingers with it, he made sure to lick and suck any residual stickiness. "Delicious." 

"Me? Or the marshmallow?" 

"I'm not sure. Let me taste you again." He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. Trailing his tongue along her lifeline, he watched her squirm. "You, I think." 

"Want more?" 

He laughed huskily. "That, my dear, is a loaded question." 

"Only fitting, since you're somewhat," she looked down at the telltale bulge beneath his robe. "Loaded?" 

He leaned forward to kiss her. They both pulled back in surprise at the knock on the door. Giles cursed under his breath. Standing up, he walked to the door, adjusting his robe once again. 

Willow followed behind him, staying discreetly out of sight. 

"Yes?" Giles swung the door open, fully expecting Buffy or one of the boys. An arm grabbed him and threw him to the ground. 

Willow screamed his name and rushed out of the door. One of the vampires had him on the ground and was beating him. The other had his back to the door and was watching. Willow lunged at him, her eyes blinded by tears. 

Giles managed to throw the vampire off of him and rolled away. Pain shot through him as the rough forest floor scraped his skin. He grabbed a branch from the ground and started circling with the vampire. He'd heard Willow's cry and prayed silently that she'd get into the house and not open the door. 

A shower of dust covered him and he realized she was on the porch and had just done away with one of their visitors. The other vampire snarled and turned toward Willow. 

She stood there frozen, toasting stick in her hand. She met the vampire's gaze and changed her hold to a more menacing one. Unfortunately the marshmallow at the end of it destroyed the effect. "You killed my sire!" 

"He ruined my marshmallow." She straightened. "Vampire dust just spoils the taste." 

Giles managed not to laugh as he pierced the vampire's flesh with the branch. He evaporated between them and Willow flew into his arms. He grunted. 

"You're hurt." She led him back into the cabin and shut the door. Guiding him into the bathroom, she stripped off his robe and bit back tears. 

His body was covered with rapidly forming bruises and red scrapes. He looked down. "It looks much worse than it is." 

She wet a washcloth and started cleaning the worst of the gashes. Her hand shook as she guided it over his tender flesh. "You could have been killed. I was so scared." She lost the battle and the tears spilled down her cheeks. "And they hurt you." 

He gathered her into his arms and held her closely. "Shh, love. I'm all right. We're all right. You saved my life." He led her from the bathroom into the bedroom and lay her gently on the bed. Stretching out next to her, he pressed her body to his. "Don't cry, Willow." 

He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her, finally feeling her body relax. She looked up at him, her eyes shiny with her tears. "I can't lose you." 

"You won't." He rained kisses over her face, cherishing her. When he finally met her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as though her life depended on it. 

Willow realized the fear was subsiding and was being replaced by the overwhelming urge for contact. She ground her body against his, the silk heightening the sensations. She moaned and he broke the kiss. Her eyes were closed and her hard nipples were crushed to his chest. 

He kissed her neck then made his way lower. She arched her back, letting his lips have access to her chest. He breathed against the silk covering her nipples before licking them. She shuddered. Holding his head to her breast, she let her body beg him to continue. 

He was happy to oblige. Removing the negligee from her body, he found her creamy breast with his lips. Willow moaned softly as he tasted her. Her hand left his hair and reached down to lightly grasp his erection. He groaned his pleasure as she began stroking it. 

The warm ache of arousal was replacing the ache of his wounds. He moved one hand to part her legs before moving his body between them. He lay there for a moment, enjoying the heat radiating from the core of her womanhood. 

Willow wrapped her legs around his hips and forced her pelvis against his penis. "Please?" 

He slipped inside her. She was wet and warm, but the muscles of her vagina were tight around him. He slid one hand to his back to release her legs from around him. Taking her ankles in his hands, he lifted them up to his shoulders. Willow's body shuddered and she moaned. He braced himself on his knees and used his hips to thrust inside her. 

She gasped out syllables, unable to make complete sentences. The angle of her legs sent him deeper inside her, each thrust rubbing against her aching clitoris. Her breath came in huge gulps of air until finally she seemed to stop breathing altogether for the longest of moments. 

He felt her orgasm wash over him and he thrust rapidly until his own came. The muscles in his thighs tightened until he could feel the pain of the scratches once again. Letting his body relax, he lowered her legs down to his sides. 

She shuddered again. Her eyes were wide with emotion. 

"Are you all right?" 

She nodded. "That was intense." 

"Adrenaline. Fear. Powerful aphrodisiacs." He could still see fear in her eyes. "Don't worry I don't plan on making this a habit." 

"Sex?" 

"Fear as incentive." 

"Oh good." 

He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry you were frightened. Now you know how I felt every time you insisted on going on patrol with Buffy." 

She nodded again, trying to stop her lower lip from trembling. Touching one of the larger gashes on his chest, she pulled back when he flinched. "Hurts?" 

"A little." 

"Come on, I'll give you a hot bath." 

"How about sharing one?" 

"Even better." 


End file.
